


Trapped From Both Sides

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Degradation, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tendou has a new idea to try out in the bedroom...
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	Trapped From Both Sides

**Author's Note:**

> this is sinful

"C'mon Semi Semi!" Tendou whines from his perch on the little excuse of a dining room table. "I'm offended you don't trust me a little more."

"You've given me absolutely no reason to," Semi defends himself, walking into the single bedroom of their apartment. Ushijima's already in bed, sort of. He's sitting on top of the covers, reading a book with his legs kicked over the side. 

"Wakatoshi trusts me!" Tendou cries out, following Semi around the apartment. "We already went over the plans...would be such a shame if we didn't get to go through with them..." He's obviously attempting seduction but Semi refuses to let it work on him. He won't let his pride be crushed by whatever lewd activities Tendou and Ushijima had discussed earlier. 

"I think you might enjoy it more than you expect to, Eita." Ushijima reassures him. 

•

Semi has no idea what possesses him to give in other than pure curiosity as to what exactly his boyfriends have in store for him. It must be pretty special to get the both of them so obviously excited like this. 

"You remember what to say if you want us to stop, right?" Tendou asks, a smirk spreading across his face as he pushes a single long finger into Semi's chest, now naked as he sits at the foot of the bed. 

Semi gulps down and nods. They'd discussed safe words before, he knows what to do if he doesn't want things to continue. The fact that they had to discuss safe word usage though...gets him feeling a little nervous. 

"Good." Tendou's smirk only deepens as he pushes Semi back, prodding at his chest until he has no choice but to crawl to the head of the bed. He's met by two strong thighs on either side of him, muscle rippling beneath the nude surface. His body lurches as sturdy arms wrap around his torso. 

Tendou reaches out to touch Semi, but at the last second he swerves his arm to stroke at Ushijima's biceps, which are curled firmly against Semi's chest. A low whine rips from Semi's chest at being neglected like that. 

Tendou chuckles, "Impatient, aren't we?" He brings a finger to Semi's chin, tilting it up until he has nowhere to look but the teasing red eyes of his boyfriend. There's a stupid smirk tugging at his face and Semi scoffs. 

"You seem awfully eager, considering you did not want to participate." Ushijima's low voice vibrates where his chest is flush against Semi's back. The skin to skin contact sends a shiver down Semi's spine. Tendou notices and lets out another mocking chuckle.

Ushijima unwraps his arms from Semi's torso, bringing them down to his own thighs. Semi mourns the loss of heat engulfing him, but still finds it in him to watch with great interest. He wonders what those hands might do to him, wonders what Tendou is going to _make_ them do to him. Tendou seems to be the ringleader, the orchestrator behind whatever events may happen tonight, and Semi's not quite sure what to expect. It's unlike Tendou to be dominant like this, but it's not completely unwelcome, Semi actually finds it quite attractive. 

Especially when Tendou adjusts his fingers on Semi's chin, forcing him to look down at his half-erect member with a little sneer. 

"Whatcha thinking about that's getting you all excited?" Tendou's practically singing as he teases. Semi squirms to adjust himself, trying to pull his thighs shut in a desperate attempt to evade Tendou's cocky glare. 

But Ushijima is waiting for something like this, his hands move lightning fast, prying Semi's thighs open until they're flush against his own. Semi can feel his boyfriend's inner thigh muscles clench slightly and he whimpers at his predicament. He's stuck here. 

"Satori asked you a question." Ushijima's lips start to graze the exposed skin of Semi's nape, up and down, pausing to release a hot breath between each short peck. 

Semi whines. This is embarrassing. Luckily they opt to let him stay quiet after a few short moments of silence. 

Tendou stands up for a moment, stretching out his lanky body and letting out a little groan that _does something_ to Semi. Tendou strips his clothing off with grace Semi couldn't have predicted, and rejoins his waiting boyfriends in bed. He crawls forwards, strategically between Semi's thighs and spreads his long legs, pressing his knees right above Semi's own, keeping him in place. 

"Hold our boy down." Tendou waves his fingers around vaguely as Ushijima removes his hands from Semi's legs. Gripping instead at his wrists, and resting both their hands on the tan and muscled thighs keeping Semi trapped. 

_Our Boy._

Semi lets out a low groan. 

_Hold our boy down._

A small sizzling sensation starts at the base of Semi's back. It only intensifies as Ushijima links their fingers together. Holding hands really shouldn't get Semi feeling so weak, but somehow he feels about ready to melt backwards into the strong chest of his boyfriend behind him. 

Tendou lets his long fingers graze over Semi's thighs, relishing the way they twitch at even the slightest touch. He moves up and up to Semi's hips, his stomach, each dip between his ribs, no part of him is saved from the gentle pervasion of those slender fingers. All the while Ushijima behind him continues kissing into his neck, nipping playfully every once in a while. It draws noises from somewhere deep within Semi. They're quiet, only slightly above a whisper, but they seem _embarrassingly loud_ in the nearly silent room. 

His pathetic whines only get louder as Tendou trails his fingers down, further, further until Semi's gasping waiting for the pressure around his dick. He heaves and arches his back, but nothing touches him. There's a small point of pressure where Tendou's finger rests right under Semi's navel, but nothing else. 

Ushijima lets out a low chuckle as Semi's back comes once again into contact with his chest. Semi can feel every single one of Ushijima's breaths against the skin of his neck, tender from the light hickeys scattered across his shoulder and nape. 

Nothing happens. No one moves. It's painfully slow, like the world has come to a halt around them. Semi feels embarrassed that he's been reduced to this. Reduced to waiting for Tendou to touch him while Ushijima holds him firmly in place. He's trapped from both sides as he just...waits. 

Tendou cocks his head, smirking wildly, almost manically. Why does it look like he's the one waiting? 

Oh. 

Because he is. He's waiting for Semi to get desperate and either try to touch himself or try to maneuver his body in a way that forces Tendou to touch him. Semi growls at the realization. 

"Awe, what's wrong Semi Semi?" Tendou reduces the amount of pressure his singular finger gives to Semi's stomach, causing the latter to let out another pathetic whimper. 

Semi bites back a flurry of sarcastic remarks, hoping if he just tries to be obedient Tendou won't make him do something too embarrassing. 

"I-" Semi stutters before falling silent. 

"You don't need to be shy." Ushijima licks at the shell of Semi's ear and he yelps, bucking his hips to try to get away from the strange feeling. But Tendou's knees keep him firmly pressed into the mattress, and Ushijima's hands restrict his arm movement. 

"You sound so pathetic," Tendou leans over and Semi thinks he might get a kiss, something, anything, when Tendou stops right by his ear and whispers, "It's fucking hot." Then Semi can hear his boyfriends making out right next to his ear, the slow and wet locking and parting of their lips. Tendou's high pitched moans as the two incorporate their teeth and tongues. Every little noise Ushijima makes reverberates through Semi's back. 

So they plan to be like this. 

Semi forces out a whine, trying to draw the attention back to himself. He whines and whimpers and he feels so pathetic and it is kind of hot, to be used. Tendou turns his attention to his neglected partner and stares right into his eyes, silently telling him to continue. 

"P-please..." Semi forces the words out. 

"Please, what?" Tendou asks as though he's completely oblivious. As though this entire thing wasn't his plan. 

Semi bites back another remark. _Hell if I know, this whole thing was your plan_. Instead he goes for the much safer and much more embarrassing, "Please touch me."

Tendou seems very satisfied. 

"Good boy." Coming from Ushijima it shocks Semi, and unsurprisingly goes straight to his dick. 

_Our boy. Good boy._

He groans loudly and isn't even embarrassed about it. It's hot. He gives Tendou full credit for orchestrating this. They haven't even done anything and Semi's already burning up inside. 

"One more time," Tendou sings, pressing his finger right above where Semi wants it. Fuck, he wants it. 

"Please, _please touch me_." Semi's full on begging, he wants this so bad. He's tired of waiting and he wants this now. He needs it. 

"Touch you where, babe? You've gotta be specific." Tendou looks so smug and Semi groans and rolls his head back into Ushijima's shoulder. 

"Listen to Satori," Ushijima says. 

"R-right there." Semi motions to his hard on with his chin. Tendou's fingers rake impossibly slowly through the air, a single one landing right on the head of Semi's cock. 

"Right here?" Tendou's once again pretending to be oblivious. 

Semi nods with a muffled whine. 

"Calm down, you have no need to get so worked up." Ushijima grips Semi's hands tightly and Semi tries to relax himself. 

Tendou's finger circles the tip of Semi's dick for a few moments, before he grips the entire thing in his fist and works it up and down, painfully slow. Semi let's go of tension he didn't even know had settled into his muscles, melting into his boyfriend behind him. 

Ushijima hums into the base of Semi's neck, "Better." 

Semi moans, really moans, as his hips start to tick upwards without his consent, pushing into Tendou's grip. 

Tendou clicks his tongue, loosening his grip. Semi whimpers wildly with the fear of losing the stimulation. But Tendou doesn't pull his hand away, just lets it slacken as he stops his movements. 

"Stop squirming so much. You wanna be a good boy for us, don't you?" Tendou asks, genuinely expecting an answer. 

Semi meets Tendou's gaze, nodding desperately. He wants to be good for them. For his boyfriends. Tendou continues his movements, quicker now. Semi's thighs visibly tense as he tries with all his might to hold back the twitching of his hips. 

Semi starts letting out little groans with every exhale, feeling heat start to pool in his gut as each quick pump of Tendou's hand brings him closer to the edge. 

Closer and closer until it nearly hurts. "Fuu _uuck_ ," Semi moans. 

And Tendou stops. Completely stops. Fully pulls away and sits back to admire the absolute mess he's made of his boyfriend. 

Semi's head snaps violently and his hips twitch, looking for pleasure that's no longer there as he comes down from his near release. He moans at nothing. 

"Shoulda told me you were getting so close." Tendou's fingers roam to the stiff peaks of Semi's nipples, toying absently. 

_You didn't tell me I had to_. Semi bites it back. "Stop. Stop teasing me." He's begging again, but it got him what he wanted last time, so maybe it's not all that bad. 

Tendou doesn't stop, not yet at least. Though he does seem more attentive, ready to stop everything the second he hears their safe word. But that's not what Semi wants. He wants to be touched and he wants to _come_. He wants that release so bad. 

He swallows his pride. "Please, Satori."

"Don't just beg me." Tendou waves him off with his free hand, other not letting up on Semi's nipples, pulling, tugging, rubbing. 

Semi rolls his head back, trying his best to make contact with Ushijima behind him. "Please, Wakatoshi." Ushijima hums at that, glancing at Tendou as the two share some sort of understanding.

Tendou gets off of Semi's knees. Semi moans out as he's sure they're going to leave him there, after humiliating him and teasing him. But Tendou just sits at the foot of the bed as Ushijima lifts Semi out from between his thighs. There's a rustling, the familiar sound of a condom and lube. A bottle tossed to Tendou. 

Tendou's still enjoying teasing Semi as he slowly spreads lube across every centimetre of his long fingers. So long. 

Then Tendou's pushing Semi forwards, sitting himself in Ushijima's lap and bending Semi onto the mattress. 

"Get on your elbows," Tendou commands. 

Semi listens. He bends onto his elbows and sticks his ass into the air, wiggling backwards a little bit. Tendou spreads his thighs wider with a push of his own knees. 

"You like bending over like this?" Tendou's laughing wildly as he brings a finger to tease at Semi's entrance. 

Semi doesn't want to answer and he doesn't want to be told to answer. Luckily he's saved by just being able to moan as Tendou finally slips a finger inside of him. It's a slow intrusion, up to the first knuckle. Tendou's gently and rhythmically pressing it all the way in, as far as he can go. 

"Long...fingers...ah _hh...nghh_ ," Semi's trying to say how good Tendou's fingers feel, but it's hard. He's moaning so much at hardly anything. It's one finger. 

"You like 'em?" Tendou asks, adding another with ease. 

Semi nods and moans again. "Like 'em...a lot." 

"Getting kind of talkative, hmm?" Tendou scissors his fingers, stretching lewdly at Semi's hole. 

"Want you to hear how good... _mmhmm_...you're making me feel." Semi wants his boyfriends to praise him. To call him _so good_. He'll do anything to hear those words again. 

Tendou adds another finger and Semi relishes the stretch, clenching down as the added digit slips further inside. 

"How good do I make you feel?" Tendou asks, fingers brushing lightly on Semi's prostate. He curls his toes and rocks backwards, moaning with laboured breaths. 

"S-so good..." Semi says. 

"I bet Wakatoshi can make you feel even better." Tendou scissors his fingers again, making a loud squelching noise before pulling out completely. He leaves Semi gasping and rocking his hips, trying to find anything to give him the pleasure he needs. 

"Give our boy what he wants, seeing as he's been so so good for us." 

_Our boy._

_So so good._

Semi's whining again. Whimpering as he listens for the light sound of a condom being opened, of lube sloshing in fingers and against latex. He's rocking his hips and he's waiting and he's getting so desperate. 

" _Please_ ," He moans. 

"Of course." Ushijima's hand grabs at Semi's hips as his cock head presses gently to Semi's puckered hole. Then he's pulling Semi back, stretching him roughly against his large member. 

Semi's moans get sloppier and sloppier the further he's pulled back. Then Ushijima is fully buried inside of him, and he stills. There's a long moment of nothing as the two adjust to the new sensations. 

Then Tendou's pressing his finger tips into Semi's gut, cackling as he says, "I can feel him all the way over here." Semi isn't sure if that's true, but his mind tells him it's hot. It's hot that Ushijima is _so far inside of him_ and that Tendou can _feel it_ , and that Tendou's fingers are _right above his dick_. 

He moans out again. Ushijima takes that as a sign to start pounding into him, quick snaps of his hips making loud slaps ring out across the room. Semi's slammed forward repeatedly, trying his best to stay upright as Tendou starts gripping at his neglected dick, bobbing at his stomach. 

Semi's moaning on every exhale, whimpering on every inhale, nearly drooling and crying as his boyfriends go at him from both ends. He's getting closer and closer and he just wants his release when he groans and remembers Tendou wants him to _ask first_. 

"Gotta come...can I...p-please...?" He sounds so pathetic, even to himself. 

"Hmm, I dunno, Wakatoshi do you think he deserves to?" Tendou starts pumping his dick harder, knowing it's about to drive him over the edge. 

"I think so. He's been very good," Ushijima praises him once again. 

"Great job, babe," Tendou says. 

Semi practically screams as his body shakes around Ushijima's length, as his dick squirts in Tendou's palm. He's tipping over and it feels so good. He’s getting fucked through it. It feels so good. He keeps twitching and groaning until he's done and then there's the little haze where he isn't quite sure what to do next. 

Seems he doesn't have to know what to do. Tendou's collecting him in his arms as he asks Ushijima to get their clothes. Tendou's still hard against Semi's thigh, but he chooses to ignore it as he presses small kisses into Semi's cheeks, saying how good he was. 

"Told you, you should trust me more," Tendou's giggling as he gets up to dress himself. 

Semi chuckles and nods alongs.


End file.
